Ender Test Wiki:Rules and Guidelines/Content Policy
=Page Creation= The objective of the Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki is to build an encyclopedia that provides quality information to Lumber Tycoon 2. Since each article added to the wiki adds more maintenance, it is not possible, with a limited number of editors, to simultaneously have an unlimited number of articles and retain a good average article quality. Articles should usually only be about one subject. Notability is determined by consensus: an article is considered notable if there is consensus that it is notable and considered not notable if there is consensus that it is not notable. Pages must also contain sufficient information about that topic. Pages where it is difficult to obtain accurate information (ie: terminated players) may be deleted. Pages that are subject to our notability policy, but do not meet the criteria of our notability policy will be deleted. Pages must also contain sufficient information about that topic. Pages where it is difficult to obtain accurate information (ie: terminated players) may be deleted. All pages should be made to our standards Before publishing, all pages should meet a base standard, as defined by our Manual of Style. An empty page with just one or two sentences will not make the cut, and will be deleted. Upon publishing, a page should: * follow the standard article structure defined in our Manual of Style * have an infobox that i * be about a subject that is undoubtedly verifiable ** e.g. Pages about some impending "hack" is not verifiable * have a decent amount of information on the subject * have a relevant image placed on the article Page drafts must be located in a userspace You may (User:{Username}/Title), and then ask a wiki or to move it for you when the page is finalized. Article drafts not located in a user space, or otherwise articles deemed insufficiently complete, will be deleted. Personal information about Robloxians may be limited As many Robloxians may not want their real-life information associated with their Roblox accounts, personal information may be limited on a wiki page. Personal information should only be posted if it is generally known by the Roblox community. First/last names and social media accounts (Facebook, Twitter) should not be posted unless that account is linked to their Roblox profile page. Editors should not be digging through the internet to find personal information about players to post on the Roblox Wikia. Real-life images of developers may be limited. Photos of developers will only be allowed if all of these requirements are met: # The player is a legal adult (18 years or older) # The photo was posted by the player on a public social media outlet that is linked with that player's Roblox account # The image source is credited on the file page. If that photo is removed from the social media outlet, it will be removed from the wiki. Administrators may make exceptions to this rule in certain situations. Players who have a wiki page about themselves can request that certain information be removed. Administrators may also remove controversial and unverified information that may be considered defamation of character for that Roblox player. Articles should contain reputable resources Wiki pages should be reputable and not contain speculation or rumors. For controversial topics, citations may be required to back up what the article is saying. Images and YouTube videos are not considered reputable, as it's very easy to manipulate the image. Administrators use Wikipedia's reliable sources rules to determine if a source an editor uses is reliable enough to be on the page.